


Open Wounds

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The boys tend to each others physical needs.





	Open Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian made a little unscheduled stop at the gym to work out. He didn’t usually go this time of the day and that was the point. Mikey would just let the problem with Ben go on. If you wanted something done right you better do it your self or it’ll just get fucked up. Mikey was his best friend and he didn’t want to see him hurt by this mess. 

 

Brian did his usual workout, a little more workout time in the gym never hurt anyone. He was all hot and sweaty as he entered the locker room. He cruised a few guys on his way to his locker. Brian saw the whole drug deal go down. Ben didn’t even try to be discrete. He busied himself at his locker when Ben came over. 

 

“I didn’t see you.” 

 

“Guess not.” 

 

“It’s not what you think.” 

 

“I think it’s exactly what I think. Michael told me he was going to talk to you.” 

 

“Why don’t you mind your own business?” 

 

Brian looked him in the eyes. “If it was just you I would but it’s not just you, your taking him down with you.” 

 

Ben lunged at him, he braced himself figuring he was about to get the shit beat out of him. Brian was slammed up against the lockers. He could feel the locker vents cutting into his skin. His shoulder blades were pressed painfully into the cold metal. Brian didn’t give Ben the satisfaction of letting on that he was hurt. 

 

“I will not be lectured by the biggest whore in Pittsburgh. You are fucking lucky you’re not positive.” 

 

As soon as Ben was out of sight he bent over and let out a little groan. He could feel blood trickling down his back and wondered how badly he’d been cut. He plucked an old shirt out of his gym bag and carefully put it on. As soon as the shirt touched the open wound it burned and he gasped a little. It was going to be an uncomfortable ride home. 

 

 

As soon as he got home the first thing he did was rip off his shirt. Every time the shirt brushed against the wound it sent daggers of pain shooting through him. Brian went into the bathroom to check out the damage. What he could see of the cut looked bad. Fuck, he hoped he didn’t need stitches. Just then there was a knock at the door. Whoever was on the other side of the door was going to be sorry they came knocking on his door. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone’s shit. Brian winced as he opened the heavy loft door. 

 

Justin took a hesitant step back. It looked as if he interrupted something. Brian looked like he was about to take his head off. Then his face softened a little when he saw who it was. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Brian leaned on the open door of the loft. 

 

“Uh sorry, you said when I got the new ad poster done I should bring it by. Am I interrupting something?” He peeked over Brian’s shoulder to see if there was a trick in the loft. Brian caught the look. 

 

“There’s no one here if that’s what your wondering. Come in, let’s see what you got.” 

 

Brian kept his back turned away from Justin so he wouldn’t see that he was hurt. Justin dug in his messenger’s bag for the latest poster that Brian wanted done. Justin had his suspicions of why Brian kept giving him little jobs to do. There had to be at least one competent person in the art department. Yet Brian kept coming to him with little projects to do. The money, well he was no fool. He looked at these projects as a learning experience that would help him in the future with whatever field he chose. Justin handed over his work to Brian. As Brian looked it over he found himself holding his breath. Brian looked over at Justin. 

 

“This is fucking hot. It’s exactly what we need.” 

 

Justin exhaled and covered it up with a laugh. “Thanks, is there anything you wanted to change?” 

 

“No, it’s perfect the way it is.” 

 

Brian forgot and turned slightly. Justin caught a glimpse of the cut. Justin gasped and Brian looked up from the poster. He walked around Brian to get a better look at the cut. He gently brushed along Brian’s back. 

 

“What the hell happened Brian? Did someone hurt you?” 

 

“Someone tried to stuff me into a locker. Ahh brings back memories of high school. I could have done without that trip down memory lane.” 

 

Brian suddenly grew concerned for Justin. Justin worked with Mikey on the comic. Sometimes they worked at Mikey’s place. Right now he didn’t want Justin anywhere near Ben. While it was unlikely that Ben would just go after Justin he didn’t want to take the chance. People who abused steroids were unpredictable. He wanted to keep Justin safe. He cupped Justin’s cheek in his hand. 

 

“I want you to do me a favor, stay away from Ben for the time being. If you’re working at Mikey’s make sure he’s not there. If he comes home, leave ok? I want you around for a long time.” 

 

“I’ll be careful, Ben did this to you? Why?” 

 

“Well it seems I said something about his steroid use he took objection to.” He let out a suffering sigh. “Now I’ll be forced to sit at home not wearing my most fabulous sleeveless shirt to Babylon. I’ll be scarred for life.” 

 

Justin smirked, “and everyone says I’m a drama Queen. That looks pretty bad; let me help you clean it up.” 

 

Before Brian could say a word Justin was off to the bathroom gathering supplies. He sat himself down on one of the kitchen stools at the island. When Justin came back he was just about to apply the disinfectant when Brian stopped him. 

 

“Wait! I think I’m going to need a drink first, possibly several.” 

 

Brain poured himself a shot of Beam and downed it in one gulp. He decided better to be safe then sorry and poured himself another. 

 

“Ok ready.” Brian casually gripped the island. Justin applied the disinfectant wincing along with Brian at the pain he was causing him. 

 

“Ahhh holy fuck!” 

 

“Sorry, sorry I’m almost done.” 

 

As gently as possible he applied a wide strip of gauze. As Justin was patching him up he could feel Justin’s hard on brushing against his ass. It actually helped to lessen the pain. When Justin was done Brian turned the stool to face him. 

 

“Looks like someone’s been neglected.” He reached down and began to rub Justin’s hard cock through the fabric of his jeans. 

 

“Uh ahhh Brian!” 

 

“I can see the fiddler hasn’t been meeting your needs, I could take care of that.” 

 

Brian increased the pressure of his strokes. Justin’s jeans were getting painfully tight. Brian leaned forward so he was close to Justin’s ear. 

 

“You want me, you need me to fuck you,” Brian whispered. 

 

Justin shuddered involuntary. 

 

“I bet you haven’t been thoroughly fucked in a long time.” 

 

Justin’s breathing was coming out in little pants. Brian was right. No one filled him up like he did and he was hungry for it. He cursed his body for blatantly displaying his needs. Brian popped open the button on Justin’s jeans and let his had slip inside. He teased the flesh just under the elastic band of Justin’s underwear. 

 

“Tell me what you need.” 

 

Justin’s voice came out in a hitch. “I need you to fuck me.” 

 

Brian pursed his lips. “I think you can do better than that.” 

 

Justin took a deep shuddering breath. “I need to feel your big hard cock buried up my tight hole, now!” 

 

Brian gazed into intense blue eyes. “Now that I can help you with.” 

 

Brian got off the stool and had Justin bent over it in two seconds flat. He yanked down Justin’s jeans exposing the creamy ass he loved so much. Justin kicked off his jeans and spread his legs giving Brian full access to his needy hole. Brian released his cock from it’s confines, it sprang froth hard and dripping. He ran his dick along Justin’s crevice making him squirm and mewl. Justin’s chest was pressed hard against the seat of the stool. He gripped the rungs in anticipation. 

 

Brian ran his fingers through Justin’s long hair. He gripped it in his fingers and pulled up. He loved how Justin’s body arched into him. He nipped and kissed along Justin’s exposed neck, needing to move things along he stroked on a condom. He reached for the lube that was never to far away. Brian worked one finger in. 

 

“Ah ha! It’s just as I feared this ass has been sorely neglected. We’ll have to rectify that oversight immediately.” 

 

As Brian worked two fingers in, Justin tried to buck back on them but his mobility was limited. He settled for wiggling his ass hoping Brian would take the hint. Brian smacked his ass with the flat of his palm. The creamy cheek turned crimson. 

 

“Behave little one.” 

 

Justin yelped at the sting but it turned into moans as he felt Brian’s tongue soothing the injured area. Brian entered him in one long thrust. Justin’s tightness left them both gasping for breath. Brian gripped Justin’s shoulder and hip as he began to thrust forcefully within Justin. Justin could feel the pre-cum dripping profusely out of his slit. He ached to touch himself but could only grip the rungs tighter as Brian rode him. Justin enjoyed the feel of Brian’s dick sliding into him. He tightened his hole around Brian’s thick shaft and let out a low moan as the room spun around him. 

 

“Ooooh.” 

 

Brian flexed his hips and rocked against him. He moved his pelvis in a circular motion, his cock exiting in a spiral. 

 

“Fuck me!” He cried out in a husky voice. 

 

Brian jabbed his hole. 

 

“Yesssss!” 

 

The stool tipped a little from the force of Brian’s thrusts. 

 

“Harder! Fuck me harder,” Justin cried. 

 

Brian’s hips moved in a blur, pounding his ass with a cock that felt like steel wrapped in velvet. 

 

“Uhhhh, Oh God!” 

 

His ass tightened and Brian hissed. Brian’s hard body was slick with sweat. The first spasm gripped him, he threw his head back and moaned Justin’s name. He pumped his hot load into Justin’s willing hole. As soon as his muscles stopped trembling he withdrew and dropped to his knees. He took Justin’s cock between his thighs and began to jack him off. Brian fisted the slick shaft. Brian was right in line with Justin’s relaxed hole. He pushed the tip of his tongue inside. Justin pushed back trying to pull more of the slippery appendage inside of him. 

 

“Mmmm Ahhhh!” 

 

Brian kept his tongue strokes light as a peacock feather. He thumbed his slit and Justin lost it. Spots danced in front of his eyes as he began to cum. His cum sprayed the hard wood floor of the loft. As the last trickle dripped from his cock Brian was there to catch it and lick his dick clean. Brian helped Justin to stand up. They both had to lean against the island. 

 

“That was…” Justin gasped. 

 

“I know,” Brian panted. 

 

Brian recovered somewhat faster. He knelt and had Justin step into his pants. He slowly drew them up Justin’s legs and over his perfect ass. As he buttoned them he tugged Justin forward and into a deep kiss. Brian pulled out his wallet and dropped a few hundred dollars on the counter. Justin couldn’t hide his smile. 

 

“Since when did you start paying for it?” 

 

Brian arched a brow as his tongue crept to his cheek. “It’s for the HARD work you put into the poster.” 

 

“Oh right,” Justin had forgot why he came to the loft. 

 

Brian leaned in resting his forehead against Justin’s. “You’re worth every penny.” He kissed Justin gently. His tongue darted out to caress Justin’s full bottom lip. 

 

“Thanks,” Justin whispered getting the full meaning of Brian’s statement. Justin pulled away. “Let me look at your back. I hope you didn’t make it worse.” 

 

Justin saw that there was a good amount of blood on the bandage. He went to the bathroom and prepared a wet cloth. He gently whipped Brian’s sweaty body down. He removed the soggy bandage and replaced it with new. Justin grabbed up his messenger bag and the cash. “I should get going. Take care of that cut.” 

 

“Don’t worry about me Sunshine, I’ll be fine. 

 

 

Justin’s body was still tingling as he rode the elevator down to the street. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face. He was thoroughly fucked and he couldn’t be happier. Brian always knew what he needed.


End file.
